Standing at the Door
by Wolfiee
Summary: This person had a weird way of flattering people. Giving him a stuffed bear that said, I wanna do you, on it was a little out there [RenoSora Crack!] [Oneshot]


Author's Note: Whee! I'm back with another crack!pairing but this time its ... RenoSora! Ha, hopefully you'll like it. Errr ummm ... ohhh my buddeh Herzeleidx also has a RenoSora so you should check out hers as well. Well I guess that's all I gotta say. Please R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or South Park. Or a tongue piercing sadly –tear-

Warnings: Yaoi, language (Duh, Reno's in the ficceh although Riku curses a lot too), sexual and drug references maybe. Ummm pervertedness.

xxXXxx

"So ... I'm upset ... and you think a bar is gonna help me?" Sora asked as he turned to his best friend, a quizzical expression over taking his features. Bars weren't exactly meant to bring up people's spirits. That was what Disneyland was for. And a bar was nothing like Disneyland.

"Exactly." Riku said with a grin as he ruffled his friend's hair then clutched the back of his best friend's head. "Alright, so where's a hot girl you could nail?" He asked, more to himself than anything as his aqua eyes scanned the vicinity of the overcrowded, smelly, hazy bar.

Sora didn't need to nail some "hot girl". He needed to spend some time alone in his room. That's what would make him feel better. Not sexing some girl. Sora didn't even like girls. Yah he was gay, but that was definitely not something he was gonna tell Riku, who was in love with girls. And their tits.

He frowned, lower lip jutting out to resemble more of a pout as he tried to get out of Riku's grasp, pushing on his friend but realizing his best friend wasn't planning on letting him go any time soon. Or at least until he found some hot girl for Sora to fuck.

"She's hot." Riku said as he turned Sora's head in the direction of the "hot" girl. A younger girl with medium-length red hair and blue eyes. "Hmmm ... boobs aren't big enough." Riku said as he looked around again, smirking when he noticed another girl. "What about her?" He turned Sora's head in her direction. A girl with brown hair pulled back into a long braid and green eyes. Sora shook his head, reaching up and pushing Riku's hand away.

"No. I don't want to screw anyone okay? I just wanna go home." Sora said, crossing his arm over his chest and furrowing his brows, looking at Riku stubbornly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Fine you big fucking baby. We'll go home."

"Thank you." Sora said, his lips forming a grin.

"Yah whateve—" Riku said, immediately stopping himself, his blue eyes widening slightly.

Sora frowned, quirking a brow as his eyes followed his friends and immediately, he let out a sigh. Oh no.

"She's so fucking hot." Riku murmured, his lips curling back in a dirty smirk. A girl with long brown hair pulled back into a loose ponytail and amber-ish colored eyes was behind the bar, handing out drinks to the men that sat on the bar stools. Sora knew it wasn't her face that had caught his attention. It was her boobs. Damn, those things were huge! Great, there was no way Riku was going to leave now.

Sora sighed, watching as his best friend began to walk towards the girl and Sora pouted, grabbing Riku's arm and trying to pull the other boy back. "Nooo. I wanna go home Riku." He said, pulling on the silver-haired boy in hopes of changing his mind. He doubted it though.

"Hell no! Are you crazy or blind? Her tits are like ... fucking this big." Riku said, spreading his hands widely, the width from one side of his body to the other. "And that's just one." Riku said with a dirty smirk before walking away and towards the girl at the bar.

Sora sighed, glaring at his friend before turning around and looking around the bar. Great, now he was alone. And Riku was his only way home.

Damn him.

xxXXxx

"Who's that kid?" Reno asked his friend as he took another long drink of his beer, a lazy smirk gracing his features when he pulled the beer away.

Squall turned in his stool, quirking a brow and raising stormy blue eyes to the boy that Reno was inquiring about. "I don't know." He said, tone of voice indicating that he didn't care who the boy was, though he did care why Reno was interested in him. "Why?"

Reno's lips curled back into a dirty smirk as he looked at his friend, if he could even be called that. "I want him." He said, words slurring slightly so it sounded more like "I wahim." Squall, used to Reno's drunken slur knew what he said and his eyebrows raised quite far back into his hairline.

"You want _him_?" He asked, looking back at the boy who was, unsuccessfully, trying to make it out of the crowd of dancing people without becoming trampled. "He looks too young for you. He doesn't even look like he should be in this club." Squall said as he looked back at Reno, who was watching the boy with a rather lustful look.

"Yah so? I'm not a fucking cop. He can be here if he wants." Reno said as his eyes rolled over to look at Squall. "I'm going fer it." Reno said as he stood up, running a hand through his red hair and smirking as his eyes locked onto the boy.

"Be my guest." Squall said monotonously and he turned back around in his seat, not even bothering to watch as Reno drunkenly staggered towards his new victim. Poor kid.

xxXXxx

"Hey." Riku said as he took a seat on one of the few empty barstools and leaned against the counter, flashing the pretty counter girl a charming smile.

The woman smiled, turning towards Riku and giving him a pretty smile. "Hello _sir._" She said, putting extra emphasis on 'sir' as if to tell him that she knew he was underage but she wasn't going to tell. "What can I get for you?" She asked and Riku's lips curled back into a dirty smirk.

"Well..." Riku began, his eyes traveling down to her nametag to find out her name ... though she was pretty sure that wasn't all he was looking at. "Tifa." He said, his eyes resting on her "nametag" longer than it should've before he finally looked up. "There is something you can get for me. How about—"

"I only serve drinks sir." Tifa said, a grin on her face and Riku's smirk dropped for a moment.

"What? I wasn't going to ask for anything but a beer." Riku said, the smirk crawling back onto his face and she raised a brow, nodding slowly.

"Okay ... coming right up sir." Tifa said as she turned around, preparing Riku's drink and he took his opportunity to stare at her barely skirt-covered ass. He'd get her in bed tonight. He would.

xxXXxx

"Need some help?" Reno asked and Sora frowned, turning around to look at an unfamiliar red-haired man, a smirk painted across his face.

Sora shook his head, watching the man warily as he took a step back, accidentally bumping into a woman who dancing quite dirtily with her ... boyfriend maybe? He frowned, turning back to the man and watching as he reached forward, grabbing onto the younger boy's wrist and pulling his thin body against his.

"I think you need some help." Reno said as he wrapped his arms around the boy's thin, almost girlish waist.

Sora found his face pressed into the other's chest and he narrowed his eyes, pushing away from the older man, though he found it a bit hard to. The man's grip was tight. It seemed like he wasn't willing to let go anytime soon. But he was going to, or else.

"Let me go." Sora growled, struggling to pull away from the older man. Reno smirked, parting his lips to speak and Sora's nostrils began to burn with the scent of alcohol. Really strong alcohol.

"Heh, whas wrong kid?" Reno asked, his words slurring a bit and Sora glared at him. He sighed before letting the younger boy go, Sora stumbling a bit before catching his balance and narrowing his eyes at Reno. "Geez I was just trying to help." Reno said before smirking and walking away, becoming lost in the crowd of dancing people.

xxXXxx

"Rikuuu!" Sora whined as he pulled on his friend's arm. "Can we leave?" He pleaded as he tugged on his arm.

"In a minute." Riku said though his words were muffled slightly by Tifa's lips on his. Riku's free arm—the one not being pulled on by Sora—was buried in her dark brown hair and Tifa stood bending over the counter, giving anyone who wanted to look a nice show.

"Riku!" Sora said as he gripped Riku's shoulder, pulling him over so he was facing him as he glared. "Riku! I wanna go home now!" He demanded and Riku narrowed his aqua eyes.

"Why the hell do you wanna go home? Cuz you can't get any chicks? Well no wonder, they probably don't wanna be laid by some stupid fucking brat!" Riku pushed Sora away and was about to turn back to Tifa when Sora pulled on his arm again.

"Some weird guy was hitting on me." Sora said, his lower lip jutting out into a pout. "Can we go home?"

"So what?" Riku asked, pulling his arm out of Sora's grasp. "That's what gay guys do okay? They hit on boys they like. It must've been freaky I know since your not gay but as long as they don't try and rape you can't you deal with it?" Riku turned back towards Tifa, pressing his lips to hers again and once more, they began to make out, leaving Sora there to do nothing but watch, which he did not want to do.

The brunette sighed, about to turn back around so he could make sure the creepy red-haired man wasn't stalking him when he felt a hand grab and squeeze his ass. His blue eyes widened and he quickly turned around, looking for whoever had did that to him and his eyes landed on the red-haired man from before who stood there smirking.

Sora immediately turned around, grabbing onto Riku's wrist and pulling on it. "Riku!"

Riku growled, pulling away from Tifa and glaring at Sora. "Damn you! Fine we're leaving then. Bye Tifa. I'll call you." Riku flashed Tifa a charming grin before turning his attention towards Sora, expression far from happy as he dragged him out of the bar, murmuring curses under his breath the entire time.

xxXXxx

That was definitely his last time going to a bar. After that creepy red-haired guy had practically molested him he was _not_ going to a bar again. Sure the guy was hot but still ... he had pretty much molested him, which was not a good first impression.

Riku however had loved the bar for obvious reasons. Tifa and her ginormous tits. He was talking to her right now.

"Heh, yah, I bet if I were to come to your house tonight we'd have a lot of fun." Riku said, his tone suggesting something that Sora really didn't want Riku to go further into.

The brunette sighed, turning the volume up on the television and trying to block out Riku with an old episode of South Park. There really was no difference in what the two were talking about. Chef was singing something along the lines of "I'm gonna make love to you woman" and Riku was talking about fucking Tifa and something about a piercings. Hmmm ... well whatever South Park was funnier.

"Heh, I'll go to your house later and we can—"

A loud knock at the door interrupted Riku's sentence and Sora mentally thanked God. He really hadn't wanted Riku to finish that sentence.

"No please, let me get it Riku. You're way too busy to get it." Sora said sarcastically, rolling his blue eyes and standing up from the couch and walking to the front door.

He opened it, blue eyes expecting to land on some person but no one was there. The brunette raised a brow, stepping out of the doorway to see if someone was maybe hiding behind the corner or something but he stopped when his foot bumped into something ... soft?

He glanced down, blinking in surprise when he saw a small teddy bear with a red ribbon around its neck and a heart in between its paws.

He frowned, probably one of Riku's stupid admirers, and picked it up, reading the white words on the red heart that said something that made his ears turn pink. "I wanna fuck you."

Sora stepped back inside the house, closing the door and turning to Riku who was closing his phone and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Guess what Sora?" Riku asked, his lips curling into a smirk and the younger boy walked over, taking a seat beside him on the couch. "Tifa got her tongue pierced and got a cool vibrating barbell." His smirk grew even dirtier. "And you know what that means."

"Y-Yah I do." Sora said, frowning before he looked at the bear. "Someone left this at the door." He said as he handed it to Riku, the silver-haired boy taking it and laughing when he saw what the words in the heart said.

"Heh, hope she's hot." Riku smirked before noticing a piece of paper stuffed in the ribbon huggin the bear's neck and he took it out, unfolding it and reading it. His eyebrows raised and he looked at Sora, handing the bar and piece of paper to him. "Looks like its for you."

Sora took both, looking at the paper and reading it.

'To Sora,

Just like the bear says. I wanna fuck you. **Hard.**

If you wanna know who I am call me.

1 562 253 5690

Reno'

Sora blushed, looking at Riku who was trying his hardest not to snicker. "What?" Sora demanded, lower lip jutting out.

"Some guy wants to fuck you. Probably some old perverted 40 year old man. Way to go Sora. You got yourself a violator." Riku said, patting his shoulder as he laughed.

Sora narrowed his blue eyes before looking at the number written on the paper. "I'm gonna call him." Sora said, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and carefully dialing the number. It rang a few times before someone answered.

"Heh that was quick kid. Get my message? It's all true. I wanna fuck you, really, really hard." Sora blushed violently, his mouth opening but nothing would come out that would make any sense.

"U-ummm ... o-okay." Sora stammered after a few seconds and he swallowed. "U-Uh I called cuz I wanna know who you are."

"Heh, come outside and you'll find out." The man said; tone the same as Riku when he was trying to seduce a girl. Sora blushed, beginning to think about what would happen if he walked outside, alone, with his crazy, freaky, stalker who wanted to fuck him. He'd probably get raped.

"O-Okay." Sora said before hanging up the phone and turning to look at Riku. "Riku can you come with me to go look at my stalker?" Sora asked, giving his older friend the puppy dog eyes.

Riku snorted and rolled his aqua eyes before standing up. "Whatever." He muttered right before his phone rang. He hurriedly grabbed it and flipped it opened. "Hello? Oh hey Tifa." His lips curled back into a smirk.

Sora sighed, running a hand through his brown spikes, knowing that Riku wouldn't be coming now. He swallowed and looked at the door, contemplating whether or not he wanted to meet this guy. He could get raped for all he knew. But still, he _really_ wanted to know who it was that wanted to do him.

He swallowed before slowly beginning to step outside the door, eyes glancing around to see if maybe his stalker was right there, ready to pounce. He didn't see anyone and carefully he stepped outside, eyes glancing back and forth frantically. So far so good.

He took one more step out before he froze in step, hearing a rustle behind him.

"Heh didn't think you'd show." He heard someone say from behind him and Sora recognized that voice. He quirked a brow, turning around as blue eyes landed on a red-haired man. Shit! The same one from the bar. He reached forward, gripping onto the younger boy's wrist and pulling him over to the side of the house, so Riku couldn't see.

Sora tried to struggle free but the man didn't seem to wanna let go.

He was pushed against the wall, blue eyes staring into eyes almost the same shade as his and he swallowed when Reno brought his face close to his, lips only inches apart.

"Are you gonna rape me?" Sora asked, sounding like a little child at that moment and Reno smirked, laughing softly as he rested his cheek against Sora's, the younger boy recoiling back as much as he could.

"Heh, no I'm not. Not if you stop putting up such a fight." Reno said and Sora closed his eyes when he felt Reno's noise nuzzle his cheek.

"What's your name?" Sora asked, reopening his eyes and side-glancing at Reno.

"Reno." He answered and Sora slowly nodded his head, tensing when he felt Reno's lips press against his cheek.

Sora couldn't help it, Reno was hot and this affection would've been nice if he wasn't so unwilling to participate in Reno's little "game." He found himself wanting to fight back but only a little. Reno seemed nice enough ... though it was a bit freaky what he said, that he wanted to fuck him. And then yesterday at the bar when he grabbed his ass. Didn't necessarily mean he was a pedophile.

"So like your new bear?" Reno asked as he wrapped his arms snugly around Sora's thin frame, holding him closely against him and Sora couldn't help the small grin that appeared on his face.

"Ummm yah." Sora said, smiling as he looked at Reno, their noses touching.

"Glad." Was all Reno said before he pressed his lips to Sora's and he widened blue eyes. The kiss progressed and soon he found his eyes closing and his lips caressing back.

It went on for a while, kissing each other fervently and Sora could care less.

"Sora!" The brunette heard the voice of his friend and by his tone he could tell he was extremely shocked. He immediately pulled away, cheeks turning a bright red as he looked at his friend, his mouth dropped and his eyes wide. "W-What's going on? S-Sora ... your gay!"

Sora opened his mouth to speak but Reno did so for him, resting his cheek once more against Sora's and murmuring, "Yes he is. And he's mine."

Sora blushed and it grew darker when Riku's surprised eyes landed on him, waiting for an answer.

"I-I ... ummm." Was all he said, was all he could think to say, and was all he _wanted_ to say because at the moment, he didn't find himself wanting to disagree with Reno.

xxXXxx

Author's Note: Yaaay! Please R&R. And I know the summary is different then what the bear says but I think language like that isn't allowed in the summaries.


End file.
